


The One

by Deborah_Martinsson



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deborah_Martinsson/pseuds/Deborah_Martinsson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has certain rules about certain areas of his life and has had to keep his life compartmentalised.  Can a woman in a tight pink dress be the one to bring his life together and can he make her life whole?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“The one in the tight pink dress.”  
“Really? Don’t you think she’s a bit older than normal?”  
“No, I think she might be perfect. You didn’t see her eyes dilate on certain words or hear her breath hitch slightly, when I was chatting with those others.”  
“Where do you want her? And when? You’ve got about 2 minutes to get inside before the doors shut. Chris won’t thank you if you’re late for this premiere.”  
“Chris knows I’m only showing up for the cameras. I’m leaving out the back door in about 5 minutes. I expect her there.”  
“And what if she doesn’t pass the test?”  
“Then she’s not perfect after all.”

Luke sighed and turned away from Tom, as he stood in the doorway of the Odeon Leicester Square, waving and smiling at the crowds and the paparazzi. He scanned the crowds looking for a pink dress. Ah there she was. Long black hair, tight, bright pink dress with a skulls and roses motif. So this was the latest one to catch his employer’s eye. Sighing deeply to bolster himself, he made his way over to the crowds. This was always the tricky part. He had to try and separate the target from the surrounding crowd with no one noticing. A couple of times he hadn’t been able to do anything and he’d had to walk away empty handed. Tom had not been happy and Luke would do anything to keep Tom happy.

A flash of pink caught his eye and he watched the woman make her way back out of the dispersing crowds. The doors to the Odeon were shut and it would be a good 3 hours before they opened again. Most of the fans knew that the A-listers would disappear through the side doors after the film and there’d be no point in staying until the end.

Luke rushed up the red carpet, trying to catch the woman in the pink dress before she was lost in the crowds of Leicester Square. It was a beautiful but humid summer’s evening and the skies had not yet grown dark. The majority of the people around were in shorts and t shirts so Luke was able to track the pink of her dress. He reached a gap in the barriers, and, slightly breathless, reached through to tap her on her arm. The woman stopped and turned towards him warily.

“Hi, my name is Luke. I don’t know if you remember me from earlier..”  
“Yes, I do, you work with Tom. Hi, how are you? Have you been running? You’re out of breath.” She replied, turning to look at the slightly built, good looking man in front of her, his tie askew and sweat dripping down his forehead.  
“Yes, yes, I’m fine. I have someone who would like to talk to you some more. He found your earlier conversation enlightening yet had no control over the crowds and he wonders if you’d like to carry on the conversation in a more controlled environment. He directed me to find you and I await your reply.”  
Luke stared at her as his words sank in, her eyes were almost black in their dilation yet her breathing was under control and there wasn’t a hint of flush on her face. She was good.

“Lead the way.” She replied, intrigued.   
“May I take your name?”  
“Oh, sorry, I’m Lily.” She smiled as she followed Luke across the red carpet and down a side alley to where a black limousine sat, idling.

Luke hurried down the alleyway and opened the backdoor of the limo for her.

“If you wouldn’t mind, Lily. We need to move soon, there’ll be others wanting to leave.”

Lily smiled and got into the back seat, jolting slightly as the engine purred to life. She sat, demurely tucking her knees together and tilting her legs slightly to one side, the heels of her shoes elongating and shaping her lower legs.

“Hello again, I’m Lily.” she smiled, turning to the man already seated, taking in the cut of the dark suit that hugged his long legs beautifully. Her eyes swept upwards, over the well fitted single breasted jacket and the tight, snow white shirt, passing over the undone top button, gazing at the hint of stubble on his chin and cheeks, taking in the pursed lips until she finally reached his eyes. Only then did her gaze falter slightly.

Tom stared at the woman sat next to him. He watched as her gaze swept his body, taking in the minute changes in her facial expression as she looked at him until finally their eyes locked.

“Hello Lily, I’m glad you enjoyed our conversation enough to continue it in a more controlled way.” His smooth voice washed over her.

Lily hitched her breath at his words.

“Oh I did, I enjoyed it immensely. It was totally refreshing to find someone as strong willed as I am. Normally everyone I meet lets me get away with murder, which is just totally boring.” Lily sat back against the cool leather seat

“Oh, then you just haven’t met the right kind of person.” Tom smiled, leaning towards her, pink tongue protruding slightly between his even, white teeth.

She bit her lip and felt the need to change the conversation slightly. This man was making her feel, not uncomfortable per se but definitely out of her comfort zone.

“So, why aren’t you in watching the film?” she asked as the car exited the alleyway and onto Charing Cross Road, heading up towards Tottenham Court Road.

“I attend so many of these now, that I just don’t have the time to watch the films; hardly anyone does. Unless it’s your own premiere, most of the people invited will have turned up for PR then slipped out the back before the film has started. Tell me, are you hungry Lily?”

“I’m starving.” She smoothed her dress down over her stomach.

“Good, then we’ll go for dinner.” Tom sat back but kept his gaze on her.

“Hang on, if you’re meant to be watching a film for the next 3 hours, how can you suddenly be at a restaurant at the same time? Won’t people catch on?” Lily asked, as a thought hit her.

Tom looked at her, a perplexed frown on his face.

“I didn’t actually think of that.” He admitted, chagrined, rubbing his hands over his knees, a slight abashed smile on his face.

“What about take out? We can eat in the car?” she said, laughing at the thought of eating Macdonald’s in the back of a limo.

“Well, yes we could, or we could go to mine and have Chinese,” He said, slowly, watching her carefully, “That way we’d have more privacy and control.” He kept his face smooth and still, watching to see what she would do.

Lily felt her pulse speed up slightly and fought to keep her face from flushing. What was this man doing to her? She hadn’t felt like this ever before. No one she had been with had such an effect on her and this man was only talking to her. She sent out a silent prayer that he was on the same wavelength as she was.

“That sounds good. Tell me, do you have earl grey tea at yours?”  
“Three different kinds.”  
“Sold. Let’s go.” She laughed as the car picked up speed as it neared the Euston Road interchange.

 

“Oh that is just so good.” She sighed as she ate the last of the chicken chow mein, “I haven’t had such good Chinese food in ages. The restaurant round the road from me is ok, but can be kind of greasy.”

Tom smiled, he was enjoying her company and conversation, in spite of himself. The people he chose normally knew the game and would play along from the get go but this one was different. He wasn’t sure she knew it was a game but he was intrigued enough by her to want to find out more.

Lily stood up, stretching, thankful her dress was made of a stretchy material. She’d eaten so much she felt she was going to burst. She bent to pick up her plate but he stopped her.

“You are my guest, let me get the dishes. I’ll make us some tea, you make yourself comfortable.” He dictated as he picked up the plates and headed to the small kitchen.

Lily walked over to the enormous unit full of DVD’s. She loved films. A set of dvd’s on their own caught her eye as they seemed totally incongruous.

She was reading the backs of some of them when Tom came back in, tray laden with tea cups and a steaming tea pot full of fragrant earl grey.  
Lily turned to the tall man, her eyes sparkling with laughter.

“Disney? You have a whole shelf dedicated to Disney?”  
Tom eyed her warily. Whilst it wasn’t a secret that he loved Disney films he didn’t really want to be upbraided for that love in his own home.  
“Is that a problem?” he asked, as he laid the tea tray down on the coffee table, and stirred the tea in the pot.  
“Oh god no, I love Disney films. My favourite right now is Frozen but I also love The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, in fact most of them, right back to Robin Hood and the Jungle Book. I just love them; they cheer me up when I’m feeling down.”

Tom calmly poured the tea in two cups and sat back on the leather sofa. He was feeling slightly off kilter as if someone had taken the rules of his game and thrown them out of the window.  
“Erm, did you want to watch Jungle Book with me?” he asked her.  
“Only if we can watch Frozen afterwards.” Lily replied, walking towards him and plonking herself on the sofa next to him.

“Look for the bare necessities, the simple bare necessities, forget about your worries and your strife, I see the bare necessities of mother nature’s remedies, can bring the bare necessities to life…where ever I wander, where ever I roam, I couldn’t be fonder of my big home, the bees are buzzing in the trees to make some honey just for me and if you look under the rocks and plants and take a glance at the fancy ants…”

Tom laughed as he and Lily danced around his living room, singing along with him to his favourite film. He was taken aback with her. Could she really be true? Someone he could potentially share everything and not have to compartmentalise his life with? But then hadn’t he thought that before and that one had just left with no word or explanation. Maybe he wasn’t meant to find someone to share everything with, maybe he was meant to just have companions for a short time; like the Doctor. 

“Hey Tom? Ground control to Major Tom?” 

He refocused to find lily standing right in front of him.

“Are you ok? You seemed to zone out for a bit.”  
Mentally he pulled himself together. Now was definitely not the time to lose control. Instead he had to take it back.  
He took a deep breath and, sitting back down on the sofa, looked up at her.  
“Lily, come and sit here.” he patted the sofa next to him.

Lily looked at the man in front of her and her breathing sped up. His jaw had tightened slightly and his pupils were blown but he was totally in control of what he was doing. It was like he was two different people.

“Sit.” He commanded and she rushed to sit beside him.

“Now you may have gathered that I have certain tastes when it comes to certain things. Ordinarily the people I chose to spend my time with know this. They know my game and they play it well. You are different. With you I get the feeling that it isn’t a game with you but that it’s part of who you are; like myself. There are two distinct sides to me. There’s Tom, the bloke next door who laughs and jokes and loves Disney and then there’s Thomas. I am Thomas right now. I expect to be obeyed in everything I ask with no come back. If I am not obeyed you will be punished. Now I need to ask you,” he looked straight at her, noticing the slight flush along her chest and neck and the almost total dilation of her pupils, “if my rules are not to your liking then we will finish the evening, watching Disney, having a laugh and then I will drive you home. No harm no foul and it will become a nice but distant memory. However, if you chose to stay I will take you to places you have never imagined. I will break you and rebuild you to my specifications. What is your choice? Will you stay?”

Lily felt herself growing wet at his words, her breathing was laboured and she was filled with fire.  
He filled her with so many feelings. Could it be? Could he finally throw the switch inside her? Give her what she truly wanted?

She felt herself grow heavy, engorged with blood and rubbed her legs together to get some friction.  
She looked into his eyes.  
Tom took a deep breath, taking in the scent of her arousal and smiled.  
“I take it that you’re staying?” he growled, softly.  
Lily nodded, not trusting herself to speak, furiously blinking back tears of joy.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> disobedience will be punished

“There is nothing that I will do to you that is done without your consent. That is the most important thing for you to learn. Everything that happens will be because you will it to. If you don’t want it or feel uncomfortable then say your safe word and I will stop. Ok?” Tom looked at Lily; could feel her quivering through the vibrations on the sofa.

Lily nodded. Her heart rate had sped up so fast that she really didn’t trust her voice to speak right now. There were so many different feelings coursing through her she didn’t know which was real and which was pseudo.

Tom smiled. “But if you disobey my explicit commands then you will be punished. I will go easy on you to begin with but the more you disobey me or struggle the heavier the punishments will be.Are you quite clear on this? That once we start this I do not expect to stop.”

Lily looked at the smiling man in front of her and leaned in towards him, quite subconsciously. A breathy little moan escaped from her throat as he covered her lips with his. He licked his tongue across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth slightly allowing his tongue access. He gripped her upper arms and pushed her back onto the sofa, kissing her more forcefully. Once she was prone on the sofa, he broke the kiss to allow her to lie flat and get comfortable.

He pulled back slightly and looked down at her. Her face was flushed and she was panting slightly, her eyes hooded with blown pupils. Tom leaned down and planted soft, messy kisses along her jaw and down her neck to her chest. He gently ran his fingertips down to cup her breast then sat back, his brows furrowed.

“What are you wearing underneath your dress?” he asked, his voice low.  
“Um, a bra?” she replied, mystified as to the question. She’d been enjoying herself immensely and was quite perturbed by his sudden withdrawal. She was dripping with arousal and wanted more.

What the fuck? Why the hell have you stopped?

SMACK!

“Ow! What was that for?” she retorted as he smacked her upper thigh.  
“I do not tolerate impertinence. I asked you a question and I expect an answer.” He said, calmly.  
“But I gave you an answer.” She said, her voice raised slightly.

SMACK!

“Do not raise your voice to me. The answer you gave was impertinent. Of course you are wearing a bra, I wanted to know what kind. The reason I asked is that I cannot feel either your breast or your nipples through your dress.”  
“Oh, it’s a t shirt bra, slightly padded to give a smoother shape.” She replied, rubbing her thigh where it stung.  
“Go and take it and your knickers off, leaving your dress on. The bathroom is upstairs. Do not be long.” Tom commanded, getting up off the sofa and folding his arms.

Lily made her way towards the stairs.

“Why can’t I just take them off here?” she queried.

Tom stalked towards her, turned her round and smacked his hand across her bum. She gasped in arousal as the heat from his hand spiralled across her skin. She felt her pussy grow heavy and wet, and whimpered. She was so close to orgasm. It wouldn’t take much from him to push her spiralling over the edge. She rubbed her bum against his hand, wanting him to touch her deeper.

Tom pulled away from her.

“You will do as I say and you will not touch yourself without my permission. I will know if you have cum and I will punish you severely if you do. Now go.”

Lily turned to look at him, her body close to exploding. With a look of frustration she took off up the stairs and into the bathroom.

“How? What? He doesn’t get to tell me when I can touch myself.” She muttered as she stripped off in the bathroom. She removed her bra and slid her soaked knickers off, feeling the beginnings of her orgasm as she pulled the soaked material away from her pussy. She whimpered as her swollen flesh begged her to touch it. Tentatively she stroked herself, circling her engorged clit, moaning as shock waves spread out across her body. Electricity arced up and down her spine as she lifted one shaky leg up on to the side of the bath and flicked her clit sharply. She bit down on her lip as she felt her walls convulse and wetness flood from her. All she could hear was the sound of her own blood rushing through her veins, her eyes screwed tight against the intensity as she slowly came down, her breathing evening out.  
“I give you one command and you can’t even do that. You fell at the first hurdle.”  
She gasped and spun, holding on to the bath for dear life as her legs nearly gave way under her.

Tom was stood in the doorway, his arms folded, nostrils flaring as he glowered at her, pinning her in place with a look.  
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry but I couldn’t help it. I was so close and all I did was touch.” She looked up at him, feeling ashamed, “...but it felt so good. And anyway why can’t I touch myself? I own my body. Not you.” she added in defiance.

Tom walked across the small bathroom and grabbing her arm he pulled her into the bedroom. Without saying a single word to her he pushed her down onto the bed. Lily hit the bed with a rush and struggled to get up.

“Don’t move.” The command was low and full of anger.

Lily subsided, one part of her completely and utterly aroused by him and the other part in utter defiance.

Tom looked down at the naked woman on his bed and knew he had two choices. One, he could strip off and fuck the ever living shit out of her then put her in a cab home, or two, he could teach her what happens when he’s disobeyed. He stood still for the longest time, watching her. Was her defiance going to be something he couldn’t overcome? Couldn’t train her out of?

Lily looked up at the imposing figure towering over her and gulped. She lowered her head and looked down. She didn’t know what she was feeling but she knew she was sorry for pushing him. Her defiance had always been a problem. It had earned her the nick name of bossy boots when she was a kid; and bitch when she’d grown into an adult.

Tom frowned watching her slowly settle into a subordinate pose and made his mind up. Knowing she was watching him from the corner of her eye, he reached into the bedside cabinet and withdrew 4 silk scarves. He proceeded to methodically tie the scarves round each ankle and wrist and, flipping her onto her front, anchored her to the bed, her legs spread wide, her arse in the air.

Lily twisted her neck trying to see what was going on when

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Tom rained slaps down on her arse in quick succession, his mouth pursed in anger and perturbation.

Lily gasped and cried out as pain bloomed across her bum cheeks. She was shocked at the intensity of it and the fact that he was doing it to her. She tried to move out of the way but was held fast by the deceptively strong silk of the scarves.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Lily felt tears welling in her eyes and numb heat across her skin.

Fuck! It hurt.

She heard a strange wailing sound then realised it was coming from her.

Tom laid his hand on her reddened flesh and smoothed it, rubbing across the hot swollen flesh in soothing circles. He dipped his fingers between her legs and smiled to himself. No matter what her cries might have said, her pussy was soaking wet and swollen. He leaned down and placed a tender kiss upon her abused flesh, taking in the smell of her arousal. He dipped his head and lapped at her wetness.

Lily stiffened as she felt his tongue lapping at her juices. Her swollen flesh begging for a touch. He ran his tongue up as far as her clit then pulled away. Lily whimpered as contact was lost; just that small amount of contact was enough to push her back to the edge; her body begging to be allowed to fall over.

Tom smiled thinly at her whimpers and cries as he untied her legs then flipped her over onto her sore bum. Lily winced as her sore flesh rubbed against the cotton sheets. She was so close to the edge though, she didn’t really care. She tried to move her legs together to get some friction but she couldn’t. She looked down to see one leg tied back to the bed and Tom holding her other leg down. Before she could even think to fight it, he’d retied the other leg.

“Tom?” she asked, her voice high and needy. He settled down between her legs and then looked up her body at her, not saying a word, before sucking gently on her clit and running his tongue up and down her swollen pussy.

Lily cried out as her flesh begged for release. Oh she was so close, she could feel the beginning tremors in her legs and opening her eyes, looked down at him. Tom had not taken his eyes off her face and seeing her looking at him and feeling her flesh quiver, he pulled back.

Lily cried out in abject misery as her body was denied the release it so badly needed. She was panting and crying with need, her body swollen and heavy.

“Tom?” she panted, her eyes wide with frustration.

“when you have learned your lesson and will do what I say without question, then and only then will I allow you to cum. It’s called delayed gratification.”

“You…you…you absolute fucker!” she howled in her misery, struggling against the strength of the scarves, her body strumming for release.

“And for that alone, I will see you in an hour.”

Tom turned around, switched the light off and closed the bedroom door behind him.

 

Tom opened the door and stood before switching the light on. He wanted Lily to get used to the light in the hallway first. He strained to hear any noise, wondering for a moment if she had fallen asleep. A snuffling noise. He moved closer. There. Again.

He moved in the darkness, totally aware of his room and the placement of furniture and switched a small bed side lamp on.

Lily screwed up her eyes at the intrusion of light and sniffed. Her face was blotchy and red and a picture of abject misery. She blinked her eyes open and looked at the man, now sat on the bed next to her. She could feel tears welling up, burning her already sore eyelids.

“i..i’m..so..sorry” she hiccuped, her breathing fast and short, “i didn’t mean to upset you. I let you down and i..i..” she stopped as tears and snot made it hard for her to continue.

Tom pulled a tissue out of a nearby box and held it over her nose, like as to a child.

“blow.” He said and held her head as she blew her nose. Tenderly he wiped her tears and nose clean and disposed of the tissue.

“Have you learned your lesson? What happens when you defy me?”

Miserably she nodded, trying to relieve the ache in her shoulders. She long given up trying to relieve the ache between her legs and she knew she wouldn’t be sitting comfortably for a few days.

Tom lay down beside her and ran a long finger along her jawline and up over her lips. She looked up at him and darted her tongue out to lick the digit. Tom smiled and allowed her to swirl her tongue around his finger as he dipped it in and out of mouth.

“You see, what happens to good girls is so much nicer.” He whispered as he snaked his arm down her body and without warning, flicked a finger nail against her throbbing clit.

Lily stiffened and shreaked around his finger as her entire body blazed with white heat and then she spiralled over the edge of her orgasm, lights dancing in front of her eyes, her blood pounding in her ears. Her body convulsed over and over again, her muscles taught and rigid. Tom continued to stroke her gently until she began to come down and could once again focus.

He reached over and released the knot holding her arms above her head then released her legs.

Slowly she moved her sore, tired, exhausted body,trying to get the blood flow back into her arms.

Tom sat up on the bed and removed his shirt and trousers. He turned to her and pulled her into his embrace, rubbing her stiff muscles to get movement back into them. He had wondered, whilst sat downstairs, whether leaving her for an hour would be too much for her, but the strength he knew was in her had surfaced and he kissed the top of her head.

“Now we sleep.” He crooned as she lay, supine, in his embrace.

“but what about you? You didn’t get...”  
“i took care of that myself.”  
“oh..” she started to sniffle again.  
“This was about teaching you what happens when you disobey me. It wasn’t about me getting my rocks off. There is time aplenty for that.”

Tom settled back in the large bed and pulled her into his arms with no complaint whatsoever. His last thought before he fell asleep was that this was going to be an interesting ride.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after that night...

Lily woke suddenly, something had jarred her awake. She blinked, owlishly and looked around the room puzzled. Where? Oh yes, Tom’s house. She shifted onto her back and winced as her sore bum scraped the cotton sheets. She ached all over and her nose and eyes felt stuffy and sore. She lay, cocooned in the fluffy, warm quilt. 

_‘God I hurt. What the hell was all that about last night? I don’t get it. I mean I do get it, in that he wants me to obey him but did he really have to slap me? What the fuck was that about? And then that shit he pulled leaving me on edge for an hour. Fucking little shit.’_

Lily sighed as another voice intruded into her thoughts.

**‘This is what you want though isn’t it? To be dominated? To be ruled by another? To feel safe and secure? Let’s face it your life right now is pretty shit. You’ve always had to take care of yourself…’**   
_‘Yeah, that’s because no one would do it for me…’_   
**‘Because you wouldn’t let them in…’**

Lily sighed again and rolled over onto her side.

_‘Why do I need someone to take care of me? I’ve done pretty well up to now.’_   
**‘You live in a one bed room council flat and barely scrape by every month. You live in fear of the washing machine breaking down or the fridge packing up. That’s no way to live for anyone. There is no one you can talk to, to tell your fears and your dreams to. Why not give in? You can always safe word it and walk away if you don’t like it.’**

She had no reply to that particular thought.  
 _‘Great, my brain thinks I’m an inept idiot, who needs a prince charming to rescue her... I’m just scared that my brain is correct. In which case, what have I done with my life?’_

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Lily turned over with a jolt. She’d been so lost in thinking she hadn’t heard Tom come into the room.

“Sorry, just thinking things.”  
Tom walked over and sat down on the bed. He fixed her with a penetrating gaze.  
“I can see we’re going to need some ground rules to begin with. Beginning with, when I ask you a question I want to hear a proper answer. I was right, last night when I said this isn’t a game for you. You’ve never been involved in this scene before have you?”  
“Scene? What scene?” Lily asked.  
“BDSM.”  
“Huh?”  
“Don’t say that. It makes you sound like an idiot. If you don’t understand something say ‘pardon?’”  
“Pardon?” Lily replied, sticking her tongue out at him.  
“Because you did so well with the punishment last night I am willing to overlook this transgression but please do not push me Lily.”  
“Sorry…” she said, wryly.

Tom sighed, running his hand through his curly hair.  
“I’m going to have trouble with you aren’t I?”  
“Bossy, remember?”  
He smiled, in spite of himself.  
“When you are on your own or with others you can be as bossy as you like, but when you are with me you will do as I say. Do I have to bring up last night?”  
“No.”

Lily felt herself growing wet at the thought of his broad hand slapping her bum and she shifted on the bed slightly.  
Tom tilted his head and regarded the flush on her neck. He dipped his hand under the quilt and felt between her legs.  
“So the thought of being punished turns you on?” he murmured, feeling the wetness growing.  
He pulled the quilt off her and pushed her legs apart. Lily whimpered, moaning as he began to slowly run his fingers up and down her pussy, pausing every now and again to push a finger inside her before withdrawing it in a form of slow torture.

She arched her back, her breathing slow and shallow as he purposely circled her swollen clit without touching it. Lily threw her head back as lazy strings of electricity arced up her spine; enough to cause her to gasp aloud but not enough to tip her over the edge. Her body strummed with tension. She was amazed at how quickly she responded to his touch. She had never been like this before; almost like she was in heat. Her body was flushed and heavy with anticipation. Her blood felt like it was boiling in her veins and she had never wanted to cum so badly before.

Tom bent his head a licked at an erect nipple before biting down gently at first then with more purpose.  
Lily moaned loudly as his tongue lathed the bite gently before sucking the bud into his hot mouth.

She arched off the bed, keening as new bolts of white heat shot through her. Maddeningly he kept up the lazy swipe, not quite applying enough pressure; keeping her on a knife’s edge. Lily panted heavily as the sweet torture took its toll.  
“Oh..oh..oh god…oh god..oh god..please…” she murmured, her eyes screwed tight against the sharp, sweet pain that was beginning to lance through her.

“Not until I say so.” He whispered, his face right next to her ear.  
“Open your eyes and look at me and keep looking at me or I will get up and walk away.” he commanded in a low whisper.  
Struggling she did as he asked and gasped as his face was mere inches away from hers.  
“What do you want Lily?”  
“I want to…” she faltered  
“Tell me and keep looking into my eyes.”  
“I want..”  
“Yes?”  
“I want..” she panted, keening through clenched teeth as the encroaching wave subsided slightly.  
“If you don’t tell me what you want, it’s not going to happen.” He stated, kissing down her neck.  
“I want to cum, oh god I want to cum, please Thomas, make me cum!” she said in a garbled rush.  
“Your wish is my command.” He smiled, pressing down slightly on her clit and rubbing gently.

Lily came undone. White heat shot through her entire body, enveloping her in fire. All sights and sound were cut off as her blood boiled through her veins. Her entire being spiralled off into space and time, her hands clutched feebly at the sheet beneath her to try and anchor her but it was no use. She screamed aloud, rapid, incoherent thoughts and feelings rushing through her body. Garbled strings of words screamed into the air.

Tom bent down and kissed her gently on the mouth.  
“Get your breath back. I’ll go and run you a hot bath, and then we’ll talk.”


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but oh so sweet.

Tom rested his elbows on the kitchen counter and sipped his coffee. He could still smell her on his hands and he liked it. She was different than all the others. Those, he never let stay the night let alone trusted them enough to fall asleep with or even liked enough to run a bath for. Those were strictly business. He thought back to the first time it had happened. The first time he’d realised that some of his fans were into the same game as he was. He’d learned over the years to use certain key words whenever he spoke to his fans and to watch closely for their reactions. Those who played the game would react in a way that others wouldn’t. Lily had clearly reacted in that fashion yet she wasn’t part of the scene. He was intrigued and dare he think it, happy? To find someone who was a natural submissive yet innocent enough to be trained exactly as he wanted? It was almost unheard of. The fact that she also found punishment to be a turn on, and highly so, was a bonus. Truth be told he was almost sceptical about it but he was sure she wasn’t that good an actress. No one,not even himself could fake tears for that long. He sighed into his coffee. He’d be alone for so long that he hardly dared think that he might have found the one.

He heard a noise behind him and turned.

“Hi.” She said in a soft voice. She was bundled up in a fleece dressing gown his mother had bought for him one christmas; something he’d never had the heart to throw out even though it was a size too small and a hideous light grey with turquuoise piping.   
“Good morning. Coffee?” he asked, thinking she looked small and vulnerable in the dressing gown. He stood tall and poured a cup of black coffee.  
“Cream? Sugar?”  
“Neither thank you.” Lily replied, reaching for the steaming mug and sipping the brew gratefully.  
“Woman after my own heart” he chuckled, “Are you hungry?”  
“Not really. Not yet anyway. It takes about an hour for my stomach to realise i’m awake.” She smiled, looking child like with no make up and wet hair.  
“Ok. Well bring your coffee into the living room, we need to talk.”  
Lily followed his tall frame and settled herself on the worn, brown leather sofa. She sipped the coffee and placed the mug on the table in front of her. What ever he was going to say or do might require both hands free.

“Right. I’ve thought long and hard about this, since last night and again this morning and I have to admit i’m utterly perplexed. You give off all these signals that you know what you’re doing; that you understand the rules but you don’t. Tell me. What do you know about BDSM?” he asked, placing his coffee on the table next to hers.  
Lily took a deep breath, thinking.  
“I don’t know what that is.” She admitted, wrapping her arms around her torso in comfort.  
Tom raised his eyebrows. A natural innocent.  
“Well, that changes things slightly.”  
“how?” Lily asked.  
“I told you that I am into certain things, namely BDSM or Bondage, Discipline Sado-Masochism to give it its full title. Have you heard of these terms?”  
Lily nodded. Tom looked straight at her, tilting his head and raising an eyebrow.  
“Oh, er, yes I have. Though i don’t really know what they are. I mean, I can guess at Bondage and discipline but sado-masochism sounds...” she trailed off.  
“yes?”  
“well, it sounds dodgy, like tying someone up against their will.”  
“Like I did to you last night?”  
Lily snapped her mouth shut and frowned, “Well, yes, i guess so.”  
“Lily, there will be no guessing. You either know or you don’t know.”  
“Ok Yoda.” She muttered.

Tom moved lightening fast, pulling her across his lap where she landed with a squeal, and hitching her robe up around her waist.   
“As I was saying,” he began, resting his palm against her bare arse, “I don’t tolerate insolence.” He smoothed his hand across her flesh feeling the slightly raised skin from the night before. Lily tensed, not knowing what he was going to do. She was totally confused. Her practical brain said that hitting someone was wrong but the lust centre of her brain seemed to be on overdrive and she squirmed against his thigh, wanting, needing..no craving release.

“Oh you are a naughty girl aren’t you?” he crooned softly, running his fingers down the crackof her arse and plunging one inside her. Lily groaned as he pumped his finger in and out of her, “You are soaking wet at the mere mention of punishment. I wonder what would happen if I did...this.” he brought his other hand down sharply across her arse cheek, while continuing to finger fuck her.

“Oh my fucking god” she breathed as her orgasm crashed over her with no warning. She squirmed against him, having no control over what her body did, keening as she rode out the intensity of it.

Tom waited until she was calmer before removing his finger from inside her and pulling down the robe. He helped her sit back down on the sofa and looked into her flushed, sweaty face. Her pupils were blown wide and her eyes heavy lidded.  
“Well, it would seem that punishment is not going to work.”  
“I’m sorry.” She said softly as she picked up her coffee, “i don’t know why it happens. It’s never happened before but every time you talk about punishing me it turns me on so much. And i feel..i don’t know what i feel about it. To hit someone is wrong so why do I crave it from you? What’s wrong with me?” she looked at him, her eyes now wide and slightly fearful.  
“Oh my darling, there’s nothing wrong with you. You just enjoy different things from most people.” He chuckled, pulling her close to him and kissing the top of her head.  
“And we are going to have so much fun discovering exactly what you enjoy.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom explains his rules

Tom settled back on the sofa and sipped his cooling coffee. He watched as Lily pulled the fleecy robe around her and settled back onto the sofa, trying to affect an air of nonchalance. Tom smiled; he could smell her arousal and knew it hadn’t abated. He’d had many partners before in this game of his but none that were so keenly affected by his touch or even just his presence. He knew the stories of fans that were so overcome by the mere sight of him at premieres and filmsets that they would work themselves up into a hysterical frenzy; so called Beatle Mania, but this was different. Usually those same fans would be rendered mute in his immediate presence and an eerie hush would descent on them. Lily was chatty and funny and seemingly unaffected by his fame and fortune. It was him that she was affected by; not the trappings of his profession and Tom found that refreshing. The more famous he became, the more people wanted to know him, to use him for his contacts and fame and he had become slightly guarded. The disgusting display of hysteria and jealousy that had been displayed by certain so called fans during the run of Coriolanus had proved to him that he needed to be more guarded and protective of himself when he was being Tom.

“What am I going to do with you?” he murmured to himself as he watched her sipping the now cold coffee and pulling a face.  
Lily put down the cup and looked at him, his long legs sprawled across the sofa.  
“I want to learn but I know I’ll screw up along the way and I’m willing to take whatever punishment you chose to give me.” She said simply.  
“Any punishment?” he replied, smiling at her lazily.  
“Erm..” she faltered, gulping.  
“Eheheheh.” Tom chuckled at the deer in headlights look on her face, “you have a safe word remember? Don’t be scared to use it. I would rather stop than have you uncomfortable. I am the dominant and it is my job to make sure the submissive, you, is comfortable and safe at all times. Ok? And in return I will have your complete and utter submission to whatever pleasure I want you to feel. This can only work if you trust me completely.”  
“Like 50 shades?”

Tom stared at Lily and huffed.  
“You see, this is why BDSM has such a bad name. That book was 50 shades of abuse. He took an innocent girl and twisted her to his point of view without once making sure she was comfortable or safe. I wouldn’t use that rubbish for toilet paper. He stalks and manipulates her, forcing her to adopt her behaviour to keep the peace with him, which causes her to lose her identity and become trapped and enmeshed in his warped world. He’s an absolute spoilt brat piece of crap who I want to beat the living shit out of,” he stopped and ran his hand across his face, before tugging on a curl slightly, “ Submission is built over time on trust. You need to trust me fully that I will not do anything that causes you pain, unless we discover that you like pain in which case you’ll trust me that I won’t do anything that will hurt you physically, mentally or emotionally.”  
“Like a Stockholm Syndrome kind of thing?” she asked, her brows furrowed.  
“Hmm, well, no not really. Captives who experience Stockholm syndrome begin to have empathy and sympathy towards their captors and can sometimes go on to believe in them. Whether this is done as a psychological need for empathy and kindness or if it’s calculated I don’t know. I guess it’s because you tend to be less harsh with those who believe in your cause. What I’m describing is absolute trust between two people. I will trust that you will give your all to me and you will trust that I will protect and take care of your all.”

“So what kind of relationship will this be? I mean, I hardly know anything about you and whilst I like you, I don’t have any strong feelings towards you, apart from what your hands can do to me…” she smiled with a giggle.  
“And likewise, apart from what my hands can do to you.” he smirked,   
“So what kind of protection will you be giving me? Sorry if I’m being dense but this is all so new to me.”  
“Never be afraid to ask a question. All I ask is that you are never insolent in your tone. Normally I don’t have to teach but if we enter into this fully then I will be responsible for your health and well-being, your wardrobe, such as hair, clothes, make up, shoes etc. I will introduce you to my world. All I will ask of you is that you do what I say. Can you do this? Can you submit to me totally?”  
“I think so.” Lily replied, her voice unsure.  
Tom leaned forward and placed his hands on her upper arms, looking deep into her eyes.

“I need to know you are with me on this. I believe we could have something special here. Do you think you can trust me?”  
Lily looked into his beautiful blue green eyes, seeing honesty and patience and the flare of lust. She knew he’d take care of her, look after her, make sure she was safe and all he wanted was her total capitulation to pleasure.   
“Yes.” She smiled

Tom kissed her forehead, then leaned down until his forehead leaned against hers. His breathing was heavy and he closed his eyes against a wave of lust that shot through him. What he wouldn’t give to just lay her down and fuck her right here on the sofa. He cradled her head between his palms until his breathing and his erection had subsided. Control. Control is good. Finally he pulled away from her and smiled. He’d decided that if this was going to work he needed control.

“Where do you live?”  
“Oh, erm, South West London.”  
“Do you live alone? Do you have any pets?”  
“Yes and no” she replied, smiling, puzzled as to the questions.  
“Do you work?”  
“Yes.”  
He looked at her and sighed.  
“Yes, I work for a charity, 9-5, Monday to Friday in the City.”  
“Good, then you can get there from here.”  
“What?”  
“Don’t be dense. I know you’re intelligent. I want you to move in.”  
“But…but why?”  
“ Because I believe to have control from the start would be beneficial to us both.”  
“Don’t you think it would be wise to get to know each other first? And how long will I be living here?”  
“I think it would benefit us more to get to know each other as we go along and the answer to how long is I don’t know. I will go and make another coffee and give you time to think about what I’m asking.”  
Lily sat back on the sofa and blinked in complete puzzlement. Moving in? did she really want to do that?

**‘what the hell is waiting for you at home? A dead plant and a pile of washing. And it’s not like you’re leaving your home forever. If you don’t like it then move back home.’**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily receives some rules

“Ok, I need to tell you before I get settled in, that I don’t feel comfortable living with you full time. There may come a time when I do, but right now, I feel like I need some days to myself. I haven’t shared a place with anyone for a very long time and I’m just not sure I can be with you full time.”

Lily breathed out, her heart pounding. She had realised whilst packing that although she desperately wanted what Tom had to offer, she wasn’t entirely sure she wanted it right away or on a full time basis. She sat back in the leather seat of the Jaguar F-Type Coupe. Her hands felt slightly sweaty. What if her refusing to move in full time was a deal breaker?

**Then it wasn’t much of a deal to begin with...**

“Eheheh.” He chuckled, grinning at her, “I did wonder whether full time might be a bit much for you.”

“So…you’re ok with that?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Oh I just thought that you’d be annoyed that I was breaking the deal already.”

“Deals, just like anything, can be negotiated. As long as you hadn’t broken it with an outright no, then I am fine with your decision. Remember, you have to be comfortable with this for it to work; anything less and I might as well have a blow up doll for all the enjoyment I’d get out of it. I’m not Christian Grey…” he replied, drolly.

“That’s ok then,” she smiled, “I was thinking I’d be at home Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and with you the rest of the week…unless you’d prefer only Friday, Saturday, Sunday?”

“Thursday through Sunday will suffice. As it is Saturday, that gives us two nights? Yes?”

Tom looked at the slender woman next to him.

“You’re frowning. What’s wrong?” he asked

“Oh it’s nothing much…”

He raised an eyebrow.

“it’s just, I need to get up early on a Monday morning to go to work and maybe it would be better if I was at my house, so I’m not up too late the night before…” Lily trailed off as she looked at him, his eyes darkening slightly.

“I think that by Sunday evening you will be too tired to stay up too late…”

Lily’s eyes widened slightly and she gulped, her breath quickening.

“Ok then, right, fine, glad we got that sorted.” She made a show of buckling her seat belt to cover her nervousness.

_WTF am I doing? I’m moving in with a man I just met who intends to wear me out through sex._  
 **Fucking excellent sex**  
 _Yes, but that’s not the point…_  
 **??!**

Her subconscious raised its eyebrow at her comment.

_Ok, I’m just slightly panicked, that’s all and yes the sex is fucking excellent._

“Now that you’ve finished with your inner monologue, shall we go?” Tom said, dryly.

Lily blushed and grinned at him as he gunned the car into action and sped off back towards North London.

 

Lily sat back on the dark leather sofa, shivering slightly as her bare back touched the cool fabric. She was clad in her underwear only. Tom had explained his rule as soon as he had carried her suitcase in to the bedroom.

“Strip.”

“sorry? what?” Lily turned from where she was sat on the corner of the bed.

“I said strip. To your underwear. Do not make me repeat myself again.”

“May I ask why?”

“Because I want to see what you are wearing.” He stared at her.

Lily stood and slowly began to remove her jeans and t shirt, she was so thankful that she’d actually put on matching underwear when she’d changed earlier at her place. The black of the underwear stood starkly against the paleness of her skin and Lily was glad it was summer; even so she shivered slightly as he walked closer to her.

“No.” he stated, running a finger over the padded material of her bra.

“No?” she queried, wondering what he meant.

Tom walked over to the side of the bed and picked up a brown bag.

“I took note of your size and had Luke pick these up, whilst you were packing. Try them on to see if they fit.”

Lily took the bag and peered inside. A collection of lacy bras and knickers in assorted colours and designs.

_Ok, that’s not embarrassing. Tom’s assistant picked these out for me to wear._  
 **But they’re so pretty…**  
 _Oh for god’s sake, you’re supposed to be the rational voice…_  
 **Shiny…**

“Where do you want me to try them on? Here or…” she stood, a little uncertain as to what to do. Lily had never had anyone shop for underwear for her before and she was totally out of her depth.  
“Here will be fine. It’s not as if I haven’t seen you naked.” Tom replied, smirking slightly.

She took a deep breath and undid the clasp of her well-worn but comfortable old friend. It felt different, undressing in a clinical manner in front of someone. Yes, he had seen her naked but he had seen her naked and aroused and when she was aroused she didn’t care about the slight padding round her stomach or the faint stretch lines on her thighs, but in the cold light of day she felt as if she were under a microscope.

Silently she picked up and tried on all the bras, rejecting only 2 as being an uncomfortable fit or too small.

“Now the knickers. I need to see if they fit.” He moved closer to her and placed a warm hand over her tummy. “I don’t care that this isn’t flat, or that you have marks on your thighs. You are more than the sum of your parts.”

Lily smiled and pulled her knickers down, reaching out for the first pair to try on.

She was clad in pale pink silk; a low cut, underwired bra that enveloped her breasts without enclosing them too tightly and a pair of high-waisted french knickers that swirled gracefully around the tops of her thighs. She was entranced with her reflection in the full length mirror. The pale hue of the material suited the paleness of her skin and brought out the blue of her eyes.

She turned to Tom, biting her lip a little nervously, unused to being bought such expensive clothing.

“Oh I love them.” She said, throwing her arms around him, feeling a lot more comfortable in her own skin. Tom was taken aback for a moment, feeling Thomas slip away, before he hugged her back. As he breathed in her natural scent he was aware that his lines were beginning to blur and he knew he had to regain control. He disentangled himself from her and stepped back.

 

“When we are at home this is how you will dress. I will let you know in advance if we are expecting company or going out so you can dress appropriately but if we are alone this is how I want to see you. Believe it or not, this will help you to become comfortable around me.”

“And how will you dress?”

“Either in a suit or shirt and jeans.”

“well that’s hardly fair…” she began, ending with a squeak as Tom stepped close to her, staring at her, his eyes dark and his head tilted slightly.

“Fair doesn’t come into it.” he growled, in a low voice that made her damp.

The scent of her arousal hit his nostrils and he breathed in deeply.

This was going to be so much fun.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom loses control a little

Tom settled down on the sofa next to Lily and stretched his long legs. The leather squeaked as he settled his weight, getting comfortable. He reached for the remote control and switched on the huge LCD TV.

“What do you fancy watching on the telly? I’ve got Netflix and most Disney movies, as you already know. Or we could watch documentaries? Do you enjoy historical programmes? Science?”

“Oh, I don’t really know, I’m not much of a TV person really. I usually have the TV on, but as background, you know, while I do other things.” She replied, smiling at the fact that her legs, stretched out were less than three quarters the length of his. She wiggled her toes.

“So what other things do you enjoy doing whilst the TV is on in the background?” Tom asked with a slight smile at her slim legs and brightly coloured toe nails. 

Lily smiled at him, “I usually knit, or paint, or just chat to my friends on Facebook about…stuff.” She stiffened slightly. She knew he knew she was a fan of his but the things she chatted on Facebook about. God it would be so embarrassing if he knew about it, or, god forbid, read any of it.

Tom laughed, having a slight inkling what Lily meant by “stuff”.

“Can I see your Facebook page?” he asked, one eyebrow raised; a smirk on his lips.

“NO!...I mean er, no. Erm, it’s private and anyway it’s just full of cats and game requests and ..stuff.”

“And…stuff?” he said, licking his lips.

Lily faltered at the sight of his tongue. Tom raised an eyebrow at her silence, watching the flush spread across her pale skin.

“What kind of…stuff?” he asked, his voice low and quiet.

“Erm…just stuff my friends and I are interested in, fan fiction and movies kind of stuff.”

Tom continued to stare at her. She had to learn to be truthful and comfortable around him.

“Who is the stuff about, mainly?” he asked, folding his arms and looking directly at her.

“Erm…actors, writers, you know..,” Lily squirmed under his gaze, totally embarrassed to be caught out; wishing she’d never mentioned Facebook in the first place, “Oh don’t make me say it, it’s embarrassing…” she trailed off.

“Lily, if you don’t learn to answer a question when it’s asked without being embarrassed then how can you grow as a person? How will you be able to trust me fully if you don’t trust me with a simple answer?”

Chagrined slightly, lily looked down at the sofa, picking at non-existent bits of fluff.

“I’m sorry. I…I guess I just feel a bit embarrassed, that’s all.”

“Lily, look at me.” He said.

Lily looked up into his blue eyes and saw only compassion and kindness.

“There is nothing to be embarrassed about; to be honest, you’re sat on a sofa in your underwear talking to a man you met yesterday. The same man who has brought you to orgasm multiple times and who spanked that delicious backside of yours until it was pink and dripping wet. What could you possibly be embarrassed about on Facebook.?”

Lily squirmed under his gaze, her bum tingled from the memory of his touch and her clit throbbed. 

Tom watched as a dark pink flush covered her body; her nipples stood erect through the flimsy silk and he could smell her arousal. 

“You are such a responsive little one. I haven’t even touched you and you’re soaking wet. Mmm . When I think of the things we are going to achieve and be able to do…you make me so hard …feel what you do to me.” He commanded, grabbing her hand and placing it on the noticeable bulge in his trousers.

Lily bit her lip as she felt the heat and size of him through the material. Her breath hitched slightly as she tentatively ran her hand up and down the length of him. Tom relaxed back into the sofa and hissed sharply as a bolt of pleasure shot through him. Oh he could so easily give into this. To have her touch his bare skin and bring him to completion would be so exquisite.

Taking a shaky breath he ran his hands through his hair and stilled her hand.

“There is all the time in the world for that. First we work on you.” he smiled a wide smile, before leaning in to kiss her gently. His kisses became more insistent as he lowered her down onto the sofa.

Lily shuddered on the cold leather though she wasn’t sure if it was from the coolness of the material or the heat from Tom.

Her head whirled as he gently pushed aside the silky bra and suckled on a nipple, his other hand making lazy circles on her flesh. Gently she ran her hands through the wild curls atop his head and closing her eyes, began to massage his head.

Tom groaned as he felt her fingers stroking his scalp. His cock demanded his attention, twitching and jumping in his trousers. He released her nipple with a pop and looked up at her.

“Oh Lily, you will be the death of me.” He breathed quietly. This hadn’t happened in a long time. Normally he was able to keep control until the very end but apparently not this time. He could feel the tremors beginning and he knew he wouldn’t be able to control them.

Lily opened her eyes and looked up at him.

“What’s wrong?”

“I apologise as this is not normally how I prefer to conduct myself but it seems that you have had more of an effect on me than I usually experience.” He looked away from her, breathing deeply.

“In English please?” Lily said, perplexed. He was hard, he wanted sex. What was the problem?

Tom turned to look at her, his eyes completely dilated, nostrils flaring; his breathing hard and deep.

“In English, you impertinent wench, it means that instead of breaking you in slowly, I’m going to fuck the ever living shit out of you right now until you can’t walk or remember your own damn name.” he growled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily gets more than she bargained for

Tom looked across at the sleeping woman and sighed, his gaze pensive. He had never lost this much control over himself in such a short space of time before. He could feel Tom and Thomas merging into one; losing their defined roles and the feeling made him uncomfortable.

Lily lay sprawled out on the leather sofa, her face and knee the only parts of her visible under the blanket he’d placed on her.

She was a revelation in many ways. The feel of her velvet skin under his fingertips…he shuddered slightly as he felt himself growing hard again. It was too much for him to contemplate as he moved, his skin squeaking slightly against the leather.

_‘I need a shower’_ he thought, making his way upstairs.

Tom closed his eyes and breathed deeply, letting the hot water cascade down his body. His cock was bobbing for attention and none of his usual tricks were working. All he could focus on was the memory of her skin on his, the feeling of her hand, the taste of her breasts, and the smell of her arousal.

“Oh god…” he whimpered, wrapping his hand around his cock, feeling it jumping and pulsing in his hand.

She had been perfect…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily stared up at Tom as his words penetrated the lust filled haze in her head.

“Oh god…” she breathed as his mouth crashed against hers, nipping and licking her lips. She gave him entry and he plundered her mouth with his tongue, wrapping his arms around her shoulders to pull her closer to him. He pushed the silk straps off her shoulder, exposing her breasts to him. Without breaking the kiss he gently ran his fingertips over her breast, revelling in the silky softness and weight of it. He cupped her, running his thumb over her hardened nipple before gently taking the peak between thumb and forefinger. Lily whimpered into his mouth, her pussy growing heavy with arousal; the sweet musky smell evident in the room. Tom pulled back slightly to look down at her, his eyes cocksure and knowing, his smile lustful and confident. He moved closer and whispered.

“I am going to enjoy breaking you in and fucking you so hard you can’t sit down for a week.”

He pinched her nipple hard and she squealed at the pain, feeling moisture gushing from her pussy, saturating both the sofa and his trousers. She groaned and threw her head back against the onrush of feelings. Tom pulled her back in for a deep kiss, pressing himself against her as she writhed under him.

She could feel his length pulsing against her thigh; desperately trying to break free from its covering. She felt dizzy as Tom kissed her deeply; pulling her soul out from the depths of her body. She snaked a hand down in the tight gap between their bodies and wrestled with the zip of his trousers until she could slip her hand inside.

She wrapped her hand around the head of his cock and began to move her hand when Tom jerked backwards as if stung.  
‘oh god, oh god, oh god…’ he thought as she held his being in her small hand.

“Oh, I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” she asked, eyes wide in surprise.

He rested his forehead against hers, the strain visible in his upper arms as they tensed, shaking slightly.

“ Just don’t stop…please?” his voice came out in a breathy, whimpered whisper and she had to strain to hear it.

She smiled and gripped his cock, with a slight touch at first then tighter as she began to explore the soft hardness. It was quite an awkward angle and she was having trouble trying to keep an even rhythm going but Tom just closed his eyes and breathed heavily, his teeth bared in a semi snarl.

Lily tried to snake her other hand under him but he was too far gone in feeling to realise so she settled for pulling his shirt out of the back of his trousers and scraping her nails gently, up and down his back.

Tom hissed through the slight pain and gulped as Lily spread pre cum on the head of his cock, lathing the sensitive area with her thumb. It had been so long since another had done this for him. He didn’t remember it being this exquisite; the feeling of her hand on his cock, the softness of her touch, the slight sting of her nails. He was not going to last long.

Lily gently pulled the tender skin, wishing she could taste him. Her mouth watered at the thought of it and she looked up at him, expecting to see him looking back at her; all lascivious lusty smiles and knowing eyes. 

Tom had his eyes closed, his tongue poking through pursed lips and had such a look of vulnerability on his face that her heart leaped slightly and, without losing a beat, she reached up and kissed him, her grip on his cock tightening slightly. Tom jumped as he felt her kiss then leant into it, needing the contact. His mind was all over the place as mad spirals of heat and electricity raced up and down his spine and arced up into his brain. 

_‘I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum’_ he thought fleetingly, smiling to himself.

He was spiralling into a place he sort of recognised but couldn’t remember ever visiting and it was scary but he was too caught up to stop. He whimpered against her mouth then gasped loudly as intense strings of heat shot up through his cock and he groaned as he felt hot liquid spreading between them.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to come so soon…” he gabbled with tears in his eyes, as he caught his breath and slowly came back down from his orgasm.

“Hush, hush” she soothed, rubbing circles on his back, “everything’s alright.” Lily was somewhat caught off guard with this side of him.

He lay his head down on her breast, his chest heaving and heartbeat racing madly.

Softly, Lily played with his hair, swirling it round her finger into gentle ringlets, raking her fingernails gently over his scalp, lulling them both into a gentle sleep.

 

Tom desperately dragged his hand up and down his cock faster and faster, gasping for the same release she’d given him; feeling the familiar rush of euphoria he normally got. The water beat down on him, his tears mingling with it.

As the white heat spiralled over him he thought _‘she made me feel .’_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> control, control, control

Lily yawned and went to roll over. She was tired and sticky and needed a good shower. She could feel the remnants of Tom’s semen on her stomach. It was dry and crusty and irritated. She had managed to fall asleep with her arms above her head. Her shoulders ached and felt slightly numb. Blearily she looked around. She was in Tom’s bed. 

_‘Must’ve be tired, didn’t i sleep on the sofa after...whatever that was’_

She sighed. Lily was slightly perplexed and worried by Tom’s behaviour. She knew she didn’t know that much about BDSM but she was sure that it hadn’t been Thomas she’d brought pleasure too but Tom and that worried her slightly. 

_‘so, what the hell have i gotten myself into? I don’t want a boyfriend, i don’t need a boyfriend; that way lies madness. I just wanted..._  
 **Wanted what?**  
 _Wanted to feel safe and secure with someone who will do what is best for me_  
 **And what about what is best for him?**  
 _Oh shut up and go away...’_ she huffed and went to sit up

‘clink’

“what the...” she muttered as she tried to sit up.

She tilted her head back slightly on the overstuffed pillows and caught a glimpse of metal.

Handcuffs.

_‘i’m handcuffed to the bed? He’s got me handcuffed to the bed? What the ever loving fuck?’_

“Good, you’re awake.”

Lily looked towards the door and caught her breath. Tom was stood in the doorway wearing a dark navy tweed suit. His hair was slicked back and he was carrying some kind of rod.  
He walked towards her and pulled the quilt from the bed.

Lily huffed as the cool air hit her skin. She was still wearing the pale pink bra but no knickers.

“Oh my darling, you’re extremely lovely when you’re half asleep. It’s quite delicious how easy it was to undress you. I almost didn’t allow you to sleep but you were just so darling, making all sorts of little huffy kitten noises. I admit i couldn’t help but taste you.”

Lily stared up at the almost stranger in front of her. She was completely out of sorts as to what was happening. Where was the guy she’d crooned to sleep earlier, running her hands through his curly hair and scratching and soothing his scalp. Where had he gone?

She switched her attention to what he was carrying. Some kind of leather rod and some black leather gloves.

Tom noticed her looking at the crop and the gloves and smiled. Control. This was what it was all about. None of that namby pamby display earlier. He was in control.  
“Ah, you’ve seen my friend? This is a riding crop and can be used for either pain or pleasure depending on how it’s used and who is wielding it. The gloves? Well the gloves allow for better grip.”

Lily could feel her breathing growing heavy and her heart rate speeding up as she stared up, dry mouthed.

“Will it hurt?” she asked, in a small voice.

She jumped as he brought the crop down on to the bed next to her bare leg. She felt the wind whistle past her skin and the shock wave from the impact of the leather on the mattress.

“Did I give you permission to speak?”

She narrowed her eyes slightly then shook her head, mutely, feeling embarrassment and uncertainty staining her cheeks pink.

_‘i don’t think i like this’_

“I can see that you’re uncertain about this and I need you to trust me so we’ll leave the crop for a later date; however, the gloves will stay,” he moved around from the foot of the bed, running a gloved hand up her bare leg, “As much as I appreciate what you ‘did’ for me earlier, I cannot let that happen again. I apologise for the loss of control. That is not who I am. This is who I am and I believe I owe you an orgasm.” He stated, his face still and cold; not a trace of emotion. 

Lily shivered as the cold leather of his glove traced patterns on her inner thigh. Roughly he thrust her legs apart and cupped her mound. The feeling of the cold, smooth lather against her bare flesh was disturbing yet she was utterly aroused by the idea of being fucked by a leather clad finger. 

Tom stared down at the woman, who, for all intents and purposes, was well within her rights to back away slowly from him after what had happened earlier and he was pleased to see the dilated eyes and hear the hitch in the back of her throat as she struggled to compose herself. He could feel her moisture running, slick, over his gloves. She was so damned responsive. Maybe that was what had caused his little ‘melt down’. It had been such a long time since he’d had a truly responsive sub that he’d gotten a bit carried away.  
Slowly he ran his finger up her slit, keeping his eyes locked with hers. He could feel her quivering under his touch. 

“Do not look away from me. Do not make a sound. You may move, but that is all, and you will not cum until I tell you too. Are we clear?” 

Lily used all the strength she had left to nod. She was desperate to yell, to cry out, to moan at the feeling of his gloved fingers stroking her clit but she knew she was more desperate to cum. What was it about this man that even covered in leather his touch caused such a drastic response in her? She bit down on her tongue to stifle an errant moan as the stitching on the corner of a glove caught against her clit. Stars burst behind her eyes and her toes curled slightly, a hot numbness spreading up her legs towards her pussy.  
Tom grinned at her as she lay, wide eyed and panting beneath him. He slowly pushed a finger into her, feeling the heat penetrating the leather easily. He pumped his finger in and out of her slowly, torturous; knowing exactly what he was doing to her. He needed her to trust him fully. To trust that he was here for her pleasure and her obedience and not to hurt her in any way. 

“There, doesn’t that feel good. You know, sometimes, it’s good to be bad.” He said, his voice clipped, as he inserted another finger into her, stretching her tight pussy, feeling the muscles contract slightly. 

“Uh uh. Remember. You do not cum without my permission.” His silky tones washed over her. 

Lily could only stare back at the villain in front of her. She was having trouble breathing as he stretched her. She could feel the beginnings of her orgasm start to crash down on her and she desperately tried anything she could think of to stop it but it was too late. Tom gently pressed against the bundle of nerves inside her and she completely unravelled, her head tipped back, her eyes rolled upwards and she forgot how to breath. The intensity of the heat and the whiteness and the absence of sound was all too much for her and she screamed loudly. 

“Oh my fucking god Thomas!!!!” 


	10. Chapter 10

Tom was not one for a lot of introspection and rarely did he venture inside his preconceived and set ideals. He sat at his kitchen table, looking out into the small yard that had been laughingly referred to as a garden by the estate agent.

**_‘Ok, listen, she’s here and you’re going to have to pull yourself together. This is an anomaly; you have asked her to be here for you as you feel a connection with her. Whether this is an emotional connection I don’t know, but you can sort that out later. Right now, you have exactly what you’ve been after ever since I can remember. All those others? They were already spoiled by someone else when they came to you. This one? She’s new and natural and pure. And so fucking responsive. So….you’ve had a shower and your tea. Get in there and show her; show both of you, and ,yes Tom, I’m talking to you. You need to stop butting in on Thomas’ world. Until Thomas has it all under control and everything where it should be, then Tom? If you keep butting in, you’re only going to get hurt in the end. Everything ends. Remember that’_ **

Tom shifted slightly in his seat, his posture erect and dominant. He placed the tea cup down on the table and rose. He did love this house. Everything he needed was on one level. Yes there was an upstairs ensuite bedroom but that was rarely used. In fact Lily had been the first one to use it in years.

Lily. Even the thought of her name aroused him in so many ways. His cock twitched in his boxer shorts and he realised he’d need more formidable clothing in order to keep a sense of control.

He breathed deeply, the scent of her arousal caught in the stuffy air. He really ought to open some windows but the sounds of Lily’s pleasure had forced him to keep them closed. As much as he got along with his elderly neighbours he really didn’t think they’d be too keen on hearing what he was doing.

Tom walked back into his bedroom and looked over at the sleeping woman. She had wriggled out from under the duvet and was lying on her side, the red welts from his hands still evident on her bum. He smiled wryly to himself. She really should not have shouted out his name after he’d so nicely asked her to keep quiet. He sat down on the edge of the bed and softly stroked the welts; feeling the raised skin. Gently he dropped a few kisses along one particularly large one, soothing it with his tongue. Lily stirred on the bed but didn’t wake. Tom nuzzled his nose down her buttocks, breathing her in. he licked a soft, wet trail down until his tongue probed her opening. Softly, like rain pattering on a window pane, he ran his fingertips up and down from her pussy to her clit. Her arousal was instant; the scent of it hit him full in the face and he gulped as his cock twitched. He was clad only in thin boxer shorts; all thought of putting clothes on now gone as he concentrated on the pink, wet, supple flesh in front of him. A stifled gasp brought him out of his reverie as he realised Lily had woken up and was trying desperately not to pant into her pillow.

Tom flipped her onto her back and spread her legs wide enough to allow him to settle inbetween. He dipped his head and tasted her again and again, his fingers moving in and out of her; slowly at first then faster and harder, bringing her to the brink then trailing off.

“T..Thomas?” she whispered, her mouth dry.

Tom lifted his head and looked up her body, at her.

“Yes my darling?” he said, licking her juices from around his mouth.

Lily gulped at the sight of him, smeared and glistening. He was just glorious to look at.  
“Please…” she managed before falling silent.

Tom licked her clit, feeling her quiver from within, before looking back up at her. His cock was painfully hard and pressing down into the mattress. He moved slightly to get some friction and couldn’t help a small gasp from escaping.

“Please what?” he asked, trying to stay in control.

Lily looked down at the man giving her pleasure; the man who’d given her so much pleasure. She could feel the orgasm hovering on the perifery. Her legs were beginning to tremble with the exertion and she just wanted to feel him inside her. She wanted him to fill her.

“Thomas. Fuck me now” she said boldly, surprising herself with the intensity of her voice.

Tom had stripped off and plunged deep inside her before she had finished her sentence.

_‘Heat. So much heat. And tightness and oh god, I think I’m going to die. Fuck he’s so big, I think he’s killing me.’_

“Oh my beautiful Lily, you are just so perfectly tight and hot.” Tom growled from above her. He stilled and held himself within her, allowing her to adjust to the size of him. He rocked from side to side watching her eyes widen then snapped his hips forward. She was so tight around him. The most exquisite feeling shot through him. Lily wrapped her legs around his back and held on for dear life as he thrust himself deeper and deeper into her; his pelvic bone caught her clit and she squealed. Her vision was growing dark around the edges; she was focused only on him.

Tom reached up and took hold of the metal headboard, using the bars to brace himself as he fucked her deeper and deeper into the mattress. Sweat dripped down onto her. She looked up at smiled, watching as his eyes darkened with lust.

“I told you I was going to fuck the ever living shit out of you” he snarled at her, as he pounded her into the bed.

Lily closed her eyes, knowing she wasn’t going to last, as the white heat spiralled up through her, her heart beat eratically, her breath came in short pants as she fought against the encroaching electrical storm. She was utterly helpless as it swept along her, causing a blackout of eveything she was. Sound. Sight. Touch. Taste. Sense. Everything stilled as she climaxed, her body arcing up off the bed involuntarily. Even the air around her seemed to crackle and sizzle. A sob escaped from her lips as her emotions swirled around her.

Tom felt it as she gave herself up completely to pleasure, flooding his cock with her cum. Arcs of white and golden heat shot from his balls to his cock as he thrust in and out. Lily spasmed around him. It was glorious and he gave in to it all. He roared as he came, spurting into her.

Tom pulled out and lay down beside her.

“I…I…”  
“What did I say about finishing your sentences?” he said quietly, his breathing more under control.  
Lily stared at him, unsure what to do.

“I’m sorry.” she whispered, “I’m just overwhelmed.” A small tear ran down her face. “ I don’t know what to feel or what to think. I’m just…lost.”

Tom pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead before he closed his eyes.

“Hush, hush, sweetness” he crooned into her hair, feeling sleep overtake them both.


End file.
